


The First and Last Dragonborn

by CanisLxpus



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Miraak - Freeform, Miraak x dragonborn, Romance, Smut, literal trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisLxpus/pseuds/CanisLxpus
Summary: The story of when the Dragonborn convinced Miraak that Herma Mora was just playing him.





	The First and Last Dragonborn

**At the summit of Apocrypha**

    "Sahrotaar are you so easily swayed?" Miraak's deep metallic voice rang out through the plain of oblivion.  _This is what I am destined to do. Gods, I hope I don't fail. Or die._ The Dragonborn, Vukreh, mentally prepped herself. The dragon landed and Vukreh took a deep breath before climbing off. "And so the first Dragonborn meets the last Dragonborn." Miraak said as she approached him. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she heard his voice.  _What? I can't possibly be liking the sound of his voice._ Miraak chuckled lightly at seeing the Dragonborn. Behind her Nightingale mask Vukreh bit her lip.  _I honestly can't resist. His voice is like that of a singer. It feels amazing even if I'm only hearing it._  "Miraak. I did not come here to fight you, I would speak to you." She prayed to any god that was listening that he would reason with her. "You are simply delaying your fate." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Hermaeus mora is using you, Miraak. You never will get out of here. I know of his plans. All he wants is for me to weaken you, kill you, and then take your place." She explained to him. Miraak thought for a second if she could be telling the truth, for he did have to pay some price for this knowledge he wielded. "I... No. I will not believe your lies, Dragonborn. For you have no proof of this." He defended himself. "If I was truly here to kill you, I would have done it already. I think we both know that." She narrowed her eyes. Miraak hummed softly. "You have slain Alduin, whom would have been a nuisance to me. But that still hasn't proven anything. Why should I trust you?"  _This is proving to be more difficult than I thought_ Vukreh told herself. "Hermaeus mora never gives out knowledge for free. You will have to pay some sort of price. He even told me that I was to replace you." 

   Miraak didn't know what to think, this obviously wasn't what he had planned. "Dovahkiin you make a valid point, but I am not convinced." Vukreh shook her head slightly. "Then you leave me no choice, Miraak. I will bring you to your knees." a certain fire erupted inside of the last Dragonborn that gave her the confidence she needed. "Gol hah dov!" She shouted Miraak with Bend Will. He stumbled backwords, "So you use my own shout against me?" "Gol hah dov!" Once more the Dovahkiin did this. "You.. cannot dream of controlling me.." She knew it was working. "Gol hah dov!" The dragonborn brought the First to his knees and he begged her to stop. "Gol hah dov!" Vukreh did this one last time and she finally broke him. "Hi Los fin Vahzah Dovahkiin." He stood up to stand next to her. The growl of Hermaeus mora's voice echoed around the two, "No! You cannot escape me! You will never leave Apocryhpa so long as I have a say in it!" waves and waves of his minions tried to destroy the two Dragonborn but with their power combined they were unstoppable. "Take this as a warning, Miraak, Vukreh, but you will never be able to hide from me." The black book appeared in the center of where the two were at. Vukreh grabbed Miraak's arm and lead him over to it. Together they read it and the tentacles wrapped around their necks. They woke up in Solstheim. 

   "Are you ready to get going?" Vukreh asked Miraak. "No, not yet. The time will come when I have regained my power. Go, wait for me. I will send for you when I have finished." She nodded and Miraak vanished as a sloppy pile of tentacles and green goo took his place. Vukreh waited for hours before feeling extremely tired out of the blue. The Dragonborn was never tired thanks to her werewolf blood. She made her way back to raven rock and rented a room there and slept like she never had before. A vision of Miraak at his temple slipped its image into her mind and that's where she would be off to when she would awaken. 

  The Dragonborn made her way to his temple. Once at the top of the steps she saw that the stone had an odd blue glow to it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure approaching her. Once her vision cleared she realized it was Miraak. "So, Dragonborn," Miraak got oddly close to her, "Are you ready?" he said and smirked behind his mask. "For what, Miraak?" "Your future"


End file.
